Ethernet (IEEE Std 802.3) and especially twisted-pair Ethernet (10BASE-T, 100BASE-TX & 1000BASE-T has become the ubiquitous means for connecting to data communication networks. Because Ethernet interfaces have historically been expensive, it has not been previously desirable to add Ethernet functionality to low margin products. However, in accordance with Moore's law, the costs and power consumption associated with connecting a device, such as a Data Terminal Equipment (DTE) end station, to a network has been dropping rapidly. As a result, an increasing variety of DTE's are being made available to a consumer.
Traditionally network devices, such as IP phones, wireless LAN access points, laptop computers and Web cameras, which desire to connect to a network, have required both AC and LAN connectors. As the number and types of LAN devices available in corporations has increased, providing wiring for both AC and LAN connections to support the devices has become a costly task.
A design standard that has been introduced to overcome the problem is specified in IEEE Std 802.3af, commonly known as the “Power Over Ethernet” (PoE) standard. This standard provides an integrated power and data network connection so that devices with only modest power requirements (<12 watts) can get/draw power and communicate LAN data over the same connection. Such an arrangement removes the need for independent power and LAN connections for each DTE device by enabling DTEs that are 802.3af compliant to receive data and power from 802.3af compliant Ethernet Media Access Units (MAUs). This, in turn, ultimately lowers the cost of attaching a device to the LAN.
Thus the 802.3af solution has provided a way to simultaneously satisfy the power and Ethernet communication needs of the low end devices. However, it still requires a certain amount of overhead, in terms of power supply, connector circuitry and cabling. The overhead associated with 802.3af connectivity reduces its potential as a network solution for distributed low cost, low end devices.